Takahashi Ai
|image = TakahashiAi-Sept2019.jpg |caption = Takahashi Ai, September 2019 |legalname = Abe Ai (阿部愛) |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sakai, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 154cm |shoesize = 23.5cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model |active = 2001-present ( years) |agency = (2001-2012) (2012-present) |label = zetima (2001-2011) |mcolor = Yellow |generation = 5th Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Minimoni, Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, High-King, Happy 7, 7AIR, H.P. All Stars, Elegies |blog = |instagram = |join = August 26, 2001 |graduate = September 30, 2011 |days = 10 Years, 1 Month, 4 Days |debutsingle = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ |lastsingle = Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! |autograph = }}Takahashi Ai (高橋愛), legal name Abe Ai (阿部愛), is a Japanese singer, actress and model managed by . She is best known as a former leader and 5th generation member of Morning Musume and Hello! Project and as a former member of Minimoni. She first joined Morning Musume in 2001 through the 5th generation auditions. In 2007, Takahashi became the leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, and in 2009, she became the longest-serving Morning Musume leader. When she graduated on September 30, 2011, she passed both leadership positions to fellow 5th generation member Niigaki Risa. Since her graduation from Hello! Project, Takahashi has focused on acting and modeling and has since become known as a fashion icon."元「モー娘。」高橋愛が１４０万人のファッションリーダーに！　同世代の女性たちが、つい真似したくなる『３０．』" (in Japanese). Sankei News. 2016-10-15."高橋愛：30歳迎え「子供ほしい」　ファッションアイコンも身長にコンプレックス" (in Japanese). MANTAN WEB. 2016-10-15. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Takahashi Ai was born on September 14, 1986 in Sakai, Fukui Prefecture. During her childhood, she practiced ballet. 2001 Takahashi Ai joined Morning Musume in 2001 as part of the group's fifth generation along with Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, and Niigaki Risa. Her debut with the group was on their 13th single "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~." 2002 In 2002, The first album was she featured on was the group's fourth album, titled 4th Ikimasshoi!. It is currently their second highest selling album, with a total of 515,400 copies sold. Soon after Takahashi entered into her first Hello! Project Shuffle Unit, Happy 7, as one of the group's lead singers. 2003 In 2003, Takahashi replaced Yaguchi Mari in the Morning Musume spin-off group Minimoni, first appearing in the group's movie, Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! and its accompanying soundtrack. Later in 2003, she was part of the Morning Musume splinter group Morning Musume Sakura Gumi, which performed mainly slower numbers on the group's two singles, "Hare Ame Nochi Suki♥" and "Sakura Mankai," and the shuffle group 7AIR, an rhythm and blues inspired septet. 2004 Takahashi's vocals became more prominent on the second and final Minimoni album, "Minimoni Songs 2," as well as on Morning Musume's singles from "Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~" onward. She also had a duet with Tsunku singing Hamasaki Ayumi's "LOVE~Since1999~" for his second solo album TAKE 1. 2005 In 2005, Morning Musume's first single release of the year, "THE Manpower!!," featured Takahashi in a prominent co-lead-vocal role, a role she has since retained on subsequent singles. In the summer of that year, she became part of the 2005 shuffle group Elegies. 2006 In 2006, Takahashi played the lead role, Sapphire, in the musical Ribbon no Kishi The Musical which was a collaboration work of the famous Japanese all-female musical troupe Takarazuka Revue and Hello! Project. The musical was based on Tezuka Osamu's manga, and also starred the all of the members of v-u-den, Tsuji Nozomi, Matsuura Aya and Abe Natsumi, as well as Marcia and Kaoru Ebira of the Takarazuka Revue. Soon thereafter, Takahashi released her first solo single, "Yume Kara Samete." 2007 Following then-leader Yoshizawa Hitomi's graduation from Morning Musume on May 6, the current sub-leader, Fujimoto Miki ascended to the leader position, with Takahashi becoming the new sub-leader of the group. However, on June 1, after Fujimoto's resignation, Takahashi took over as the new leader. Takahashi also became the captain of the Hello! Project kickball team, Metro Rabbits H.P. 2008 Takahashi became a member of Hello Project's new unit High-King, a group created to promote Morning Musume's upcoming Cinderella the Musical, in which Takahashi played the main character. It was announced in July 2008, that Takahashi and fellow Morning Musume member Niigaki Risa would play the '80s J-Pop duo Pink Lady in the TV Drama Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari. As of September 2008, she and Niigaki Risa had the second longest tenures of any member, with only Iida Kaori remaining in the group longer. She is also one of only four members to remain in the group for seven years or more, with the others being Iida Kaori, Yoshizawa Hitomi and Niigaki Risa. 2009 In February 1, during the Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ concert held at Yokohama Arena, Nakazawa Yuko passed on her leadership position in Hello! Project to Takahashi. On February 16, Niigaki Risa and Takahashi became tied with first generation member Iida Kaori for featuring in 26 singles. In December, Ai Takahashi promoted the release of Final Fantasy XIII in Japan. 2010 Takahashi joined the Inter FM FIVESTARS radio line-up by getting her own regular radio show. Takahashi dubbed the part of the main actress Kim Ah-joong who portrays the character Han Ji-soo in the Korean drama Accidental Couple. Takahashi opened up an official Ameba blog. 2011 At the beginning of 2011, it was announced that Takahashi would graduate in Autumn 2011, passing leadership of Morning Musume and Hello! Project to then sub-leader Niigaki Risa. Takahashi made following statement: :"Since Eri graduated, Tsunku told me to think about when I should graduate, too. There is still a lot of time so, after having been the leader for the 9th gen and having taken good care of them, I want to graduate." It was announced that Takahashi Ai would be the lead actress in a special Valentine Day's drama titled Koi Choco - Bitter Sweet Angel. It was announced that Takahashi would be opening an official Ameba Shop. On June 23, it was announced that in her last Morning Musume single, "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!", she would release a solo song, "Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara", as a coupling song only available in her graduation edition of the single. On June 30, Morning Musume's fall tour title was announced as Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~. Takahashi would graduate from Morning Musume on the final day of the tour on September 30, at Nippon Budokan. On July 26, it was announced that Takahashi would release her last photobook, Ai Ai Ai, released on September 14. It was announced that Takahashi would star in a musical titled Dance of the Vampire. The musical took place from November 17 to December 24. On August 26, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa celebrated 10 years being in Morning Musume. Both of them were the first members in Morning Musume history to pass the 10 year mark. On September 23, it was announced that Takahashi would be appointed Ambassador for her hometown Fukui. This occurred on September 26, 2011. On September 30, Takahashi officially graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project. On October 3, it was announced that Takahashi had joined M-line. On October 11, it was announced that Takahashi would be a regular MC on the Ameba Studio show Joshi Chikara Café ~Aisukurissu~ hosted by Chris Matsumura. The show aired every Wednesday starting from October 12 at 10PM (JST). On November 25, it was announced that Takahashi would be part of the cast for a stage play titled La Patisserie. The play ran from March 3 to March 11 in Tokyo, and on March 20 and 22 in Osaka and Ishikawa. 2012 On May 6, Takahashi announced that she would be part of Taira no Kiyomori, debuting in June. She played Tsuneko, the wife of Kiyomori's eldest son. Takahashi starred in a stage play titled High School Uta Gekidan☆Otoko-gumi. The play ran from September 12 to September 23. On October 1, Takahashi was transferred to along with various other members. It was announced that Takahashi would be voicing the character Nanao Futaba in the hit anime Detective Conan for two episodes, which aired in December.http://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2018948/full/ 2013 On February 12, it was announced that Takahashi would star in a stageplay titled Moshimo Kokumin ga Shusho o Erandara along with Ishikawa Rika, S/mileage members Wada Ayaka and Fukuda Kanon, and Juice=Juice members Miyamoto Karin and Uemura Akari. There were 11 showings, running from April 24 to April 30. On March 18, Takahashi appeared in the commercial "Ai to Kumao," promoting the insect repellent Mushuda. This was her first time appearing solo on a commercial. On May 10, Takahashi modeled for Vanquish Venus fashion magazine. Takahashi held a solo-live, titled Takahashi Ai Sparkling Live in Yuigahama, on July 21. Takahashi participated in a musical called Merrily We Roll Along in November. On July 3, it was announced that Takahashi would be going to Thailand for the Japan Festa 2013 from August 31 to September 1. She held a free mini live and handshake event. On July 16, it was announced that she would hold a birthday live, titled Ai Takahashi Birthday Live 2013 ~HELLO♥27~, on September 14 in Tokyo and September 16 in Osaka. Later, her Osaka performance was cancelled due to a typhoon. On September 10, HMV announced that Takahashi would be releasing her first style book, titled AI am I. on October 18. It included an interview about her Morning Musume days, as well as her idea of love; and also articles on how to find a outfit, hair tips, and makeup. Takahashi became a regular in the new TV drama Jikken Keiji Totori 2, which began airing on October 12. In late October to November, Takahashi began filming in Usa, Oita for the movie Kara-age☆USA as the lead actress. 2014 On March 17, Takahashi appeared in another commercial for the insect repellent Mushuuda, titled "Live." In September, her film Kara-age☆USA was released in theaters. On September 13, Takahashi released her second style book I have AI. 2015 Takahashi attended Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ as a judge. In April, it was announced that she had formed a unit with fellow Morning Musume graduates Yaguchi Mari and Tsuji Nozomi called Datsumo Musume, under the management of Datsumo Labo for the promotion of their hair removal services. On July 17, the women's lingerie and clothing retailer PEACH JOHN announced they would be collaborating with Takahashi for the collection LOVE & PEACH.https://www.peachjohn.co.jp/pj/info/announce/150717.html On September 11, it was announced Takahashi would be collaborating with fashion brand haco. for the LOVE&PEACE Project 2015, a project that began in the wake of the 9/11 attacks to raise funds to support "a happy future for children around the world" by selling clothing from the project collection.http://prtimes.jp/main/html/rd/p/000000119.000012759.html On October 2, Takahashi modeled and introduced a new boot collection by ASBee."【高橋愛×ASBee】いろんな私に、いつものブーツ。" (in Japanese). ASBee. 2015-10-02. On October 24, Takahashi appeared as a model in the GirlsAward 2015 AUTUMN/WINTER at Yoyogi National Gymnasium."北川景子がトップバッター クールな流し目で圧巻オーラ＜GirlsAward 2015 A／W＞" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2015-10-24. 2016 In the spring, Takahashi starred in Hoshi Boshi no Yakusoku, Japan's first live-action drama movie made for a full-dome cinema, which was screened at the Fukui City Museum of Natural History Dome Theater.http://www.hosi-yakusoku.com/ On August 8, Takahashi collaborated with the clothing brand haco! for the LOVE AND PEACE PROJECT2016, continuing from the previous year."LOVE&PEACE PROJECT2016 始動！！" (in Japanese). haco!. 2016-08-08. On September 27, Takahashi released her third style book 30. as an e-mook. On October 8, she appeared as a guest model in the GirlsAward 2016 AUTUMN/WINTER by Mynavi at Yoyogi National Gymnasium."♡GirlsAward 2016 AUTUMN/WINTER by マイナビ♡出演者発表第9弾！！" (in Japanese). GirlsAward Official Blog. 2016-09-15. From November 21, Takahashi would be featured in a commercial for S.T. Corporation's Dasshuu Yumi product alongside singer Yaida Hitomi, titled "Ai to Yaiko Getabako"."高橋愛×矢井田瞳の「脱臭炭」新CM本日公開、アドリブ足上げを監督絶賛" (in Japanese). natalie. 2016-11-21. 2017 On February 7, Takahashi was appointed the poster model for Kutsushitaya's SPRING 2017 collection."「靴下屋」2017SPRINGポスターモデルに高橋愛さんを起用 ／高橋愛さん招き、会員限定の「靴下女子会」開催" (in Japanese). Tabio. 2017-02-07. On February 21, Takahashi appeared as a special guest during her friend Kojima Haruna's AKB48 graduation ceremony at Yoyogi National Stadium."小嶋と指原がゴムパッチン対決　高橋愛との歌唱かけ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-02-22."こじはる&指原&柏木、元モー娘。高橋愛と共演に感激 「LOVEマシーン」完コピも" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2017-02-21. Takahashi performed "Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡" and "LOVE Machine" with some of the AKB48 members. On February 22, Takahashi starred in two web commercials, one by herself and one alongside comedy trio Panther, for clothing brand Right-on's jean collection named BACK NUMBER DENIM."3人の高橋愛さんが原宿に出現？芸人・パンサーさんのイメチェンも！ 何度でも見たくなるWEB CM、2本同時公開スタート" (in Japanese). Right-on Co., Ltd. 2017-02-22."AI TAKAHASHI×BACK NUMBER DENIM/AI TAKAHASHI meets パンサー×BACK NUMBER DENIM" (in Japanese). Right-on ONLINE SHOP. 2017-02-22. On March 3, it was announced that Takahashi and WEGO collaborated to create strawberry-themed clothing items that would be sold from March 17 online and from April 1 in-stores."高橋愛×WEGOコラボアイテム発売決定！" (in Japanese). WEGO. 2017-03-03. Takahashi starred in a web commercial for Shiseido Senka's Perfect Whip Silky facial cleanser which was uploaded on May 8."専科　パーフェクトホイップシルキー　冷やしスキンケア動画　高橋愛　篇｜資生堂" (in Japanese). Shiseido Co., Ltd. (via YouTube). 2017-05-08. On September 16, she appeared as a guest model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2017 AUTUMN/WINTER at Makuhari Messe.https://twitter.com/GirlsAward/status/898136762303762432 On October 13, Takahashi released her fourth style book and her first self-edited book, titled i ♡ magazine. From October 26 to November 12, Takahashi performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan starring members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. On November 21, Takahashi made a surprise appearance alongside Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina during the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ at Nippon Budokan. The three of them performed "Shabondama" and "Resonant Blue" with all of the current members."【ライブレポート】モーニング娘。'17、20周年武道館に辻＆高橋＆道重＆田中らOGが出演" (in Japanese). BARKS. 2017-11-21. 2018 On April 23, Takahashi released her first guide book on South Korea, titled Takahashi Ai no Kankoku Hon.."高橋愛、初の韓国ガイドBOOK『高橋愛の韓国本。』４月23日に発売！" (in Japanese). VoCE. 2018-04-19. On May 4, she held a joint fanclub event with Niigaki Risa, titled Takahashi Ai・Niigaki Risa FC Event AiGaki DISCO 2018 ~Time Slip~. On May 19, Takahashi appeared as a guest model in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 SPRING/SUMMER at Makuhari Messe."Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 S/S��出演者一挙公開��" (in Japanese). GirlsAward Official Blog. 2018-05-09. On June 25, it was announced that she and Tanaka Reina would be starring in a new commercial titled "Ai to Reina" for S.T. Corporation's fridge odor eliminator product Dasshuu Sumi."【エステー】エステー公認「世界二大キュートガールズ」出演！「脱臭炭」新CM“愛とれいな”編を制作～このＣＭは世界を変える、はず～2018年6月25日(月)から全国で放映開始" (in Japanese). PR Times. 2018-06-25. On July 24, Takahashi starred in KFC's collaborative web commercial with mini magazine to promote the "Shin Krushers" drink."新クラッシャーズ「クラッシャーズ × 高橋愛さん × mini」 " (in Japanese). Kentucky Fried Chicken Official Japanese YouTube Channel (via YouTube). 2018-07-24. On September 1, Takahashi appeared as a guest model in the Tokyo Girls Collection 2018 AUTUMN/WINTER at Saitama Super Arena."TGC" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2018-09-01. On September 8, Takahashi celebrated her 32nd birthday at the Takahashi Ai Birthday Event HAPPY B'DAY TO Meee 32., featuring three shows at Shibuya Shidax Culture Hall. On September 16, she appeared in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 AUTUMN/WINTER at Makuhari Messe on September 16."「Rakuten GirlsAward 2018 AUTUMN / WINTER」出演決定！！" (in Japanese). UP-FRONT CREATE. 2018-07-25. On November 30, she published the Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK, which also features six active Hello! Project members as models."高橋愛、ハロプロ後輩を華麗にプロデュース 初メイクブック発売【独占カット】 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-11-22. 2019 In March, Takahashi and Niigaki Risa became regulars in the Wednesday "Oshare Sanpo" corner of CBC TV's Chant!.https://twitter.com/cbc_chant/status/1105743488023293952 On June 17, Takahashi and Tanaka Reina teamed up for a second time for a new Dasshuu Sumi commercial, titled "Sumi Sugee"."脱臭炭CM　『スミすげぇ』篇" (in Japanese). Dot Com ST Corporation (via YouTube). 2019-06-17.https://www.instagram.com/p/Byzr5pQh4bd/ On July 8, she and Tanaka were cast in a commercial for S.T. Corporation's Kometouban bug repellant, titled "Ai to Reina no Bouken"."モーニング娘。OGの高橋愛と田中れいなが『「米唐番」の入れ方』を壮大に描いてみた。 新ＣM「米唐番」“愛とれいなの冒険”編を制作 2019年7月8日(月)から全国で放映開始" (in Japanese). S.T. Corporation. 2019-07-08. On July 26, Takahashi and her husband Abe Koji starred in their first web commercial together for Glico's Café au Lait."あべこうじが妻の高橋愛にサプライズ、2人で涙" (in Japanese). natalie. 2019-07-26."高橋愛：CM初共演の夫・あべこうじからのサプライズに感涙　あべももらい泣き　夫婦仲良しの秘訣は…" (in Japanese). MANTEN WEB. 2019-07-26. On September 16, she celebrated her 33rd birthday at a fanclub event titled Takahashi Ai Birthday Event ~HAPPY B'DAY TO Meee.33~, which featured three shows at Akabana ReNY alpha. On Setpember 28, she will appear as a guest in the Rakuten GirlsAward 2019 AUTUMN/WINTER at Makuhari Messe.https://www.instagram.com/p/B1aT1g2hObB/ Personal Life Family= She is the oldest child in her family and has one sister who is two years younger. |-|Education= When Takahashi joined Morning Musume, she was a third year middle school student. She graduated high school in March 2005. |-|Friendships= *'Niigaki Risa:' Takahashi and Niigaki met during the 5th generation training camp and became close friends since. *'Kojima Haruna:' Kojima has been a Morning Musume fan since before her debut in AKB48, and the two became friends when Kojima and Takahashi's husband Abe Koji were both Fridays regulars on the variety show PON! from 2013 to 2015."高橋愛、小嶋陽菜との“初”プライベートに「本当に幸せ」 モー娘。時代の交流も" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2015-09-12."小嶋陽菜＆高橋愛・あべこうじ夫妻の仲良しプライベートに反響" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2016-03-18."小嶋と指原がゴムパッチン対決　高橋愛との歌唱かけ" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2017-02-22. |-|Relationships= On June 15, 2012, tabloid magazine FRIDAY reported Takahashi and entertainer Abe Koji, who is 11 years her senior, were in a relationship and lived together."元モー娘高橋愛とＲ１王者あべこうじ熱愛" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2012-06-15. The two met in May 2011 as co-stars in the stageplay Hamlet. Both their agencies stated they were good friends, but denied that they lived together. On August 16, 2013, Nikkan Sports reported that Takahashi and Abe were engaged and planned to get married within the year."高橋愛、12歳差あべこうじと年内にも結婚" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2013-08-16. However, it was later revealed that neither of their agencies knew about the news and according to Takahashi, they were just friends and had no plans on getting married."高橋愛&あべこうじに年内結婚報道 所属事務所「予定はありません」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2013-08-16."高橋愛＆あべこうじに年内結婚報道　所属事務所がコメント" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2013-08-16. On August 18, Abe confirmed that he and Takahashi were in a relationship, after both of their agencies denied that they were."あべこうじ：高橋愛との交際認めるも結婚報道は否定　「一緒に歩んでいければ」" (in Japanese). MANTANWEB. 2013-08-18. At that point they still had no plans of getting married. On December 21, 2013, it was announced that Takahashi and Abe were engaged and would be getting married on February 14, Valentine's Day, the next year."高橋愛とあべこうじが結婚へ　入籍日も決定" (in Japanese). modelpress. 2013-12-21. They registered their marriage in Yokohama (Abe's hometown) on February 14, 2014 and held a hotel press conference afterwards."【動画】あべこうじ&高橋愛が結婚会見 初2ショットでのろけ全開" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-02-14. Takahashi and Abe held a wedding ceremony in Hawaii on June 2, 2014 (June 3 in Japan) in front of 30 friends and family, including Mitsui Aika."あべこうじ＆高橋愛、６・３ハワイ挙式　披露宴は日本で行う予定" (in Japanese). Sankei Sports. 2014-05-31."あべこうじ&高橋愛がハワイ挙式報告「笑顔の絶えないHAPPYな家庭を」" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-06-03. On January 21, 2015, they held a wedding party, which was attended by former Morning Musume members Yasuda Kei, Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, Fujimoto Miki, and current members Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, and Sayashi Riho."LOVE & HAPPY" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2015-01-21. On October 15, 2016, a month after she had turned 30, Takahashi answered a question at a fashion event that she would like to have a child. She said that women often have to choose between work or being a mother, but there are plenty of great mothers who still work. She wants to be a good mother, but also a mother that can enjoy fashion; she wants a fulfilling private life while also continuing to do things she likes."高橋愛：30歳迎え「子供ほしい」　ファッションアイコンも身長にコンプレックス" (in Japanese). MANTAN WEB. 2016-10-15. |-|Health= On April 12, 2013, Takahashi announced she would be undergoing surgery for vocal nodules."高橋愛が両側声帯結節で手術へ 5月から治療に専念" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2013-04-12. On her blog she stated, "I started feeling discomfort in my throat at the end of February, and sometimes I had a hard time uttering my voice." She began treatment in May, after her stageplay Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara ended on April 30,"いつも応援してくださっている皆様へ" (in Japanese). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2013-04-12. and she announced her return to work on June 6."https://ameblo.jp/takahashiai-blog/entry-11546088088.html" (in Japaense). Takahashi Ai Official Blog. 2013-06-06. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Takahashi Ai: *'Ai-chan' (愛ちゃん): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Takitty': Most commonly used by international fans due to the black catsuit she wore during the Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! film. *'Lovely' (ラブリー): Used for the role of Takahashi Lovely (高橋ラブリー) in "Hello Pro News" during Hello! Morning."Hello Pro News". Hello! Morning. TV Tokyo. Air Date: 2002-04-28. It was used because "Lovely" is generally associated with Love (愛), which is the kanji for her name "Ai"."Live Document Sokuhou Morning Musume" (ライブ・ドキュメント速報 モーニング娘。). Sankei Sports. Page 37. Release Date: 2003-05-09. *'Tettekete' (テッテケテー): Given to her by Ishibashi Takaaki on Utaban. It was a play on her staccato, Morse Code-like speech pattern (e.g., "tette-te-tette-ke-kete") at that time.Utaban. TBS TV. Air Date: 2003-02-27. Since then, Yasuda Kei has used that nickname.Hello! Morning. TV Tokyo. Air Date: 2003-09-28. *'Aiai' (あいあい): Used in 2010 for Muten Musume. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) *'Legal Name:' Abe Ai (阿部愛) *'Official Nickname:' Ai-chan (愛ちゃん) *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Sakai, Fukui Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 154 cm *'Weight:' 45 kg *'Shoe Size:' 23.5 cm *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Virgo * 'Hello! Project Status:' **2001-08-26: Member **2001-08-26: Morning Musume Member **2011-09-30: Graduated *' Status:' **2001-08-26: Joined **2012-10-01: Transfered to *'Years in Morning Musume:' 10 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' ** Gold (2005-2006) ** Yellow (2006-2011) *'Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Color:' Light Blue *'Audition Songs:' Tsumetai Umi *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2001-2011) **High-King (2008) **Muten Musume (2010) *'Subgroups:' **Minimoni (2003-2004) **Morning Musume Sakura Gumi (2003-2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006-2011) *'Shuffle Units:' **Happy 7 (2002) **7AIR (2003) **H.P. All Stars (2004) **Elegies (2005) *'Other:' **Pocky Girls (2002) **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006-2011) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Watching movies and watching plays *'Specialty:' Making candy *'Strong Point: Keeps Anger inside *'Favorite Animal: '''Bear *'Favorite Food: Sauce Katsudon and Omurice *'Disliked Food:' Mont blanc, eggplant, pineapple, musubi, perilla leaves *'Favorite Color:' Red, pink *'Favorite Word:' "Yes, we can" *'Favorite English Phrase:' "I am Ai", "Oh sh*t"Hello! Morning. TV Tokyo. 2005-06-26 *'Favorite Season:' Autumn *'Favorite Flower:' Roses *'Favorite Songs:' "Tsumetai Umi / Start in My Life" by Kuraki Mai, "First Love" by Utada Hikaru *'Favorite Hello! Project Members:' Tanaka Reina, Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi *'Inspirations: '''Kana Tsugihara, Utada Hikaru, Nakazawa Yuko *'Rival:' Matsuura Aya Discography :''See Also: List:Takahashi Ai Discography Featured In Singles *2002.11.27 Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song / Okashi Tsukutte Okkasui~! (げんき印の大盛りソング / お菓子つくっておっかすぃ〜; Song Piled High With Energetic Signs / Making Strange Sweets) (Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS) Digital Singles *2006.07.02 Yume Kara Samete (夢から醒めて; Awoken from a Dream) *2011.01.27 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!; I Fell in Love!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.02 LOVE Namida Iro (LOVE涙色; LOVE the Color of Tears) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 cover) *2011.03.30 Dearest (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Morning Musume cover) *2012.05.09 HAPPY! Ippuku Maru (HAPPY!いっぷくまる) Solo Songs *2004.09.14 Furusato (from Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3) (Morning Musume Cover) *2006.12.13 Yuki / Ai x Anata ≥ Suki (雪 / 愛×あなた≧好き; Snow / Love x You > Love) *2009.07.15 Cosmos (秋桜) *2010.12.01 Denwa de ne (電話でね; On The Phone, Right?) *2011.09.14 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara (自信持って夢持って飛び立つから; I Take Off While Being Confident and Having Dreams) Compilations / Other *2011.12.05 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#5 Jishin Motte Yume wo Motte Tobitatsu Kara) *2012.05.23 Janet Kay - Idol KAY (アイドルKAY) (featured vocals on #10 LOVE Machine) *2013.07.31 Atari Kosuke - Best Covers ~Motto Nippon.~ (ベストカバーズ〜もっと日本。〜) (featured vocals on #2 Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?) DVDs *2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ *2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou *2003.12.17 Alo-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD (アロハロ!高橋愛DVD) *2007.04.11 Love-Hello! Takahashi Ai DVD (ラブハロ!高橋愛DVD) *2009.06.17 I. *2010.06.02 Figure *2011.04.20 AI loves you I love AI *2011.11.xx Morning Musume. Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Memorial DVD (モーニング娘。高橋愛 卒業メモリアル) *2011.12.21 Love Love Love Solo Fanclub DVDs *2011.09.xx Ai's Holiday (愛's Holiday) *2012.01.26 ~Morning Days Happy Holiday Tokubetsu Hen~ Takahashi Ai Fanclub Tour in Fukui (～Morning Days Happy Holiday 特別編～高橋愛ファンクラブツアー in 福井) *2012.07.xx Ai TIME -Aitai- (愛 TIME -アイタイ-) *2013.03.xx M-line Memory Vol.9 - Ai Takahashi Fanclub Tour in Shizuoka (高橋愛ファンクラブツアー in 静岡) Publications :See also: List:Takahashi Ai Publications Featured In Solo Photobooks #2002.12.09 Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) #2003.12.17 Alo Hello! Takahashi Ai (アロハロ!高橋愛) #2004.05.27 Wataame (わたあめ) #2005.06.25 Ai Gokoro (愛ごころ) #2006.01.27 19 #2006.10.27 ai #2007.03.14 Love-Hello! Takahashi Ai Shashinshuu in Phuket (ラブハロ！高橋愛写真集inプーケット) #2007.10.26 Mizu (水) #2008.05.26 Mou Hitotsu no Ai (もうひとつの愛) #2009.05.23 Watashi (私) #2010.05.27 Katachi (形) #2011.03.28 LOVE NO.10 #2011.09.14 Ai Ai Ai (愛 愛 愛) Books *2013.10.18 AI am I. (style book) *2014.09.13 I have AI. (style book) *2016.09.27 30. (style book) *2017.10.13 i ♡ magazine (style book) *2018.04.23 Takahashi Ai no Kankoku Hon. (guide book) *2018.11.30 Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK (make-up book) Works Movies *2002 Tokkaekko (とっかえっ娘。) *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃムービーお菓子な大冒険！) *2002 Jam Films (segment 'Hijiki') *2011 Keitai Deka The Movie 3: Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen!~ Pandora no Hako no Himitsu~ (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) *2012 High School Kagekidan - Otokogumi (ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組) *2013 Kyouryou wo Horou (恐竜を掘ろう) *2014 Kara-age☆USA (カラアゲ☆ＵＳＡ) *2016 Hoshi Boshi no Yakusoku (星々の約束) TV Programs *2001–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2002 Matthew's Best Hit TV *2002-2004 Tintin TOWN! (ティンティンTOWN!) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) (65 episodes) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) (4 episodes) *2004 Majokko Rika-chan no Magical v-u-den (魔女っ娘。梨華ちゃんのマジカル美勇伝) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2007 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijo Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 Hello Pro! TIME *2013–2014 Soccer Planet (サッカープラネット) (as a newscaster) *2013–2014 Yogaku Club @ glee (洋楽倶楽部@glee) *2018 The Girls Live *2019- Chant! (チャント！) (as a Wednesday regular in the "Oshare Sanpo" segment) TV Dramas *2002 Angel Hearts *2002 Kochira Hon Ikegami Sho (こちら本池上署) (as Tamiya Shiho) (1 episode) *2002 Mikeneko Holmes no Hanzaigaku Kouza (三毛猫ホームズの犯罪学講座) (as Hamano Kaori) *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) (voice actor) *2004 Minimoni de Bremen no Ongakutai (ミニモニ。でブレーメンの音楽隊) (as Kurimura Chiyono) (4 episodes) *2006 Tenka Souran ~ Tokugawa Sandai no Inmou (天下騒乱〜徳川三代の陰謀) (as Tokugawa Misako) *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大 エコ研) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (as Mie of Pink Lady) *2009 Q.E.D. Shoumei Shuuryou (Q.E.D. 証明終了) (as Mizuhara Kana) *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) (special guest) (3 episodes) *2011 Koi Choco Bitter Sweet Angel (恋チョコ ビターズエンジェル) (as Takagi Ayana) *2012 ATARU (アタル) (as Kojima Yuko) *2012 Taira no Kiyomori (平清盛) *2012 Juhou 2405 Watashi ga Shinu Wake (呪報2405 ワタシが死ぬ理由) *2012 High School Uta Gekiden ☆ Otoko Gumi (ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組) *2013 Ryuusei☆Vacation (流星☆バケーション) *2013 Jikken Keiji Totori 2 (実験刑事トトリ2) (as Kawanaka Yayoi) *2014 Aa, Love Hotel (ああ、ラブホテル) (1 episode) *2015 Taikomochi no Tatsujin ~Tadashi XX no Homekata~ (太鼓持ちの達人〜正しい××のほめ方〜) (1 episode) *2015 Shihou Kyoukan Hodaka Yoshiko (司法教官・穂高美子) (1 episode) Animes *2002 Gekijouban Tottoko Ham Ham Hamuuja! Maboroshi no Princess (劇場版 とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ! 幻のプリンセス) (as Takaham) *2003 Gekijouban Tottoko Ham Ham Grand Prix Aurora Tani no Kiseki Ribon-chan Kikiippatsu! (劇場版 とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムグランプリン オーロラ谷の奇跡 リボンちゃん危機一髪!) (as Takahashi) *2012 Meitantei Conan (名探偵コナン) (as Nanao Futaba) Voice-over Dubs *2010 The Accidental Couple (アクシデント・カップル) (as Han Ji-soo) Commercials *2013– S.T. Corporation "Mushuuda" (ムシューダ) *2013– S.T. Corporation "Kaori Mushuuda" (かおりムシューダ) *2016– S.T. Corporation "Dasshuu Sumi" (脱臭炭) *2017 Right-on BACK NUMBER DENIM (web) *2017 Shiseido "Senka Perfect Whip Silky" (専科　パーフェクトホイップシルキー) (web) *2018 Kentucky Fried Chicken × mini "Shin Krushers" (新クラッシャーズ) (web) *2019– S.T. Corporation "Kometouban" (米唐番) *2019 Glico "Café au Lait" (カフェオーレ) Music Videos *2012 Dream Morning Musume - Shining Butterfly *2013 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? - Atari Kousuke (Morning Musume cover) Internet *2006 Doutoku Joshi Tandai Ecoken (道徳女子短大エコ研) *2006 Ojigi 30do (おじぎ30度) (as Kinoshita Karin) *2009–2010 Takahashi Ai no Ichigo Ichie (苺いちえ) (FC Limited) *2011–2013 Joshi Chikara Cafe~Aisuikuri~su~ (女子力cafe～あいすくりーす～) *2012 Ii ne! JAPAN Project (いいね!JAPANプロジェクト) *2013– Boom UP TV Radio *2003–2013 Youngtown Douyoubi (ヤングタウン土曜日) (as a semi-regular) *2004–2006 Hello Pro Yanen! (ハロプロやねん!) (6 episodes) *2005 Ishikawa Rika no Chanchaka Charmy *2005 TBC FUN Field Mou Let's Mou Dash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) (2 episodes) *2010–2011 FIVE STARS Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リッボンの騎士ザ・ミュージカル) (as Sapphire) *2008 Ojigi 30do On Stage (おじぎ30度 オン・ステージ) (as Kinoshita Karin) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ the ミュージカル) (as Cinderella) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) (as Kinoshita Karin) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) (as Hasegawa Coco) *2010 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 2nd letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 2nd letter) (as Kaori) *2010 Real Etude ~Takahashi Family to Niigaki Family (リアルエチュード『高橋さんと新垣さん家』) *2011 "Hamlet" & Tragic? "Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead" (「ハムレット」＆悲劇？「ローゼンクランツとギルデンスターンは死んだ」) (as Ophelia) *2011 Dance of The Vampires (ダンス　オブ　ヴァンパイア) (as Sarah) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2012 La Patisserie (ラ・パティスリー) (as Morisawa Kaori) *2012 Akage no Anne (Anne of Green Gables) (赤毛のアン) (as Diana Barry) *2012 High School Uta Gekidan ☆ Otokogumi (ハイスクール歌劇団☆男組) *2012 Joshikousei Chiyo (女子高生チヨ) *2013 The Wedding Singer (ウェディングシンガー) (as Julia) *2013 Moshimo Kokumin ga Shushou wo Erandara (もしも国民が首相を選んだら) *2013 Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomu 5th letter (私の頭の中の消しゴム 5th letter) *2013 Akage no Anne (赤毛のアン; Anne of Green Gables) (as Anne Shirley) *2013 Merrily We Roll Along (メリリー・ウィ・ロール・アロン) *2014 Tensai Shitsuji Jeeves (天才執事ジーヴス) *2014 Akage no Anne (as Anne Shirley) *2015 Gakuya ~Makenki~ (楽屋〜負けん気〜) *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Rankings *She ranked #17 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artists would you have as your girlfriend/lover" poll. *She ranked #17 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She ranked #8 in CDTV's 2007 "Which artists would you have as your girlfriend/lover?". *She ranked #6 in CDTV's February 2008 "Which artists would you have as a girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She ranked #6 in CDTV's August 2008 "Which artists would you have as a girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She ranked #3 in CDTV's 2009 "Which artists would you have as your girlfriend/lover" poll. *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2009 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She ranked #4 in CDTV's 2010 "Which artists do you want as your sweetheart?" poll. *She ranked #118 in ENTAME magazine's "Most Influential female Idols of 2010". *She was voted 10th favorite member in the 2010 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *She ranked #26 in CDTV's 2011 "Favorite Female Artist" Ranking. *She ranked #5 in music goo's 2011 "The best former leaders of Morning Musume" poll. *She was voted 6th favorite member in the 2011 Hello! Project Music Awards Event.http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She ranked #28 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked #2 in Ichiban song show's 2013 "Top 5 artists from Fukui prefecture". *She ranked #5 by males in My Navi Woman's 2013 "Favorite Morning Musume Members" poll. Trivia *She is close friends with her fellow fifth generation members Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and especially Niigaki Risa. *She graduated from Hinode High School, a private academy known for its many celebrity students. *She is highly skilled and trained in classical ballet and singing. She entered a nation-wide competition with her junior high choir. *On October 7, 1999, she appeared on the "BS Junior Nodo Jiman" singing competition held in Sabae, Fukui and won the Best Stage Award. *Her photobook 19 held the #1 spot in photobook rankings in 2006. *Has been a huge fan of Takarazuka since her childhood. She wanted to be a Takarasienne, but gave up on it due to her short height. She is noted by other members for trying to make them watch videos of Takarazuka productions. Her favorite performer is Mizu Natsuki. *Has personally acknowledged she is not good at talk and interview portions. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to reach the age of 24 while still in the group (Nakazawa Yuko was already 24 when the group was formed). *She and Niigaki Risa were the last members in Morning Musume and Hello! Project that joined before Hello! Project Kids. *In Morning Musume concerts, she was often kissed by Michishige Sayumi. *She often says that Goto Maki was her senpai whom she always respects, even after Goto moved on from Hello! Project to Avex. *On December 10, 2010, Mujack called her and AKB48 member Takahashi Minami "W Takahashi". *Her last single with Morning Musume, "Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!", was released on her birthday. *In Yorosen!, she taught other Morning Musume members about the Edo Period. *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project that she would become Sayashi Riho because she'd like people to call her "cute" no matter what she does. Coincidentally, Sayashi said that she would like to become Takahashi as a reply to the same question. *Has studied English in her spare time for several years. She occasionally writes in English on her blog. *Her favorite part of English is slang, and she purchased an English slang and profanity guide. She shared her favorite English curse word on an episode of Hello! Morning. *She is the third Morning Musume and Hello! Project member to graduate at Nippon Bukodan, and she is also the eighth Morning Musume member to graduate from both Morning Musume and Hello! Project altogether. *For her graduation, she was the first to wear casual clothes instead of a custom dress. *She is a fan of the Final Fantasy series.MJ. "Takahashi Ai + Final Fantasy." supermerlion. 2009-12-09. *She has attended the SND48 graduation concert. *She had her first love scene during the Wedding Singer stage play in 2013. *She is a fan of Korean pop groups 2NE1 and Big Bang and has attended concerts for both. *She is the first 5th generation members to get married. *As of October 2017, Takahashi's account on the fashion lookbook app WEAR has the most followers with over 1.8 million.ZIP! NTV. 2017-10-15. Twitter Reference. See Also *Gallery:Takahashi Ai *Gallery:Morning Musume 5th Generation *List:Takahashi Ai Concert & Event Appearances *List:Takahashi Ai Publications Featured In *List:Takahashi Ai Discography Featured In Honorary Titles References }} External Links *UP-FRONT CREATE Profile *Official Blog "I am Ai" *Instagram *WEAR cs:Takahashi Ai es:Takahashi Ai fr:Takahashi Ai it:Takahashi Ai Category:Takahashi Ai Category:Morning Musume Category:5th Generation Category:High-King Category:Happy 7 Category:Hello! Project Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Morning Musume Subleaders Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:1986 Births Category:Minimoni Category:7AIR Category:Morning Musume Sakura Gumi Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Elegies Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:2001 Additions Category:Members from Fukui Category:Group Leaders Category:Blood Type A Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:M-line club Category:2011 Departures Category:September Births Category:Up-Front Agency Category:Zetima Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Soloists Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Pocky Girls Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Virgo Category:Up-Front Create Category:Members who are married Category:Married Morning Musume Members Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Hello! Project OG Category:Tiger